In order to maintain a growing plant in a generally up-right position, it is desirable to support the stem of the plant as it grows. In many plants the stem is relatively weak, and may not have sufficient strength to support the top of the plant. This can result in “floppy” or weak stems. Weak stems are of particular interest in mass-produced bulbs, which are known to have a genetic predisposition toward low-rigidity stems.
Known methods for supporting plant stems are unsatisfactory in a number of respects. For example, it is customary to place a stick or rod within the soil of a flower pot and tie the plant to the rod with a string, tape, or other fastener. Such systems do not readily accommodate the vertical and lateral growth of the plant, and can actually result in damage to the stem as the plant grows. For example, the string may cut into the stem as the plant outgrows the initial length of string. Such systems and methods also have aesthetic drawbacks, as the use of tape, string, and the like to support the plant can result in an unsightly appearance. Additionally, conventional sticks or rods may lean or tip over if the surrounding dirt is loose.
Thus, a stem support system and method are needed that overcome these and other limitations of the prior art.